In an increasingly digital world, there is a massive growth of information that needs to processed or analyzed for various purposes. Thus, the evolving information acquired from various channels (e.g., web page, documents, etc.) may be employed to construct various knowledge bases. Additionally, evolving information needs to be continuously coalesced without losing semantic correctness derived from context irrespective of source and other constraints like time difference, location, etc.
However, a knowledge base may hold a large amount of information without being useful as finding relevant information may be cumbersome and inefficient. Thus, the knowledge base in its current form needs to be transformed into manifestations to be useful for various purposes. For example, if the knowledge base is manifested into different domain specific dictionaries, it may be useful in multiple solutions such as document classification, machine translation, and other natural language processing (NLP) tasks.